1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a detector for x-radiation of the type having a scintillation element with a photosemiconductor layer, forming a photodiode, in optical contact with the scintillation element.
2. Description of the Prior Art
X-ray detectors used, for example, in computer tomography and in computer radiography, are known which consist of a scintillation element having a radiation exit side (i.e., a side farthest from the radiation source) on which a crystalline silicon photodiode embedded in transparent plastic is glued. The gluing causes optical losses due to reflection and scatter. Moreover, the manufacture of such a combination is relatively complicated.
It is known from the U.S. Pat. No. 4,799,094 to construct an x-ray detector using a photosemiconductor layer consisting of amorphous hydrogenated silicon (a-Si:H) which can be applied directly on the scintillation element in thin-film technology. This permits the use of scintillator materials which are not transparent, and in particular permits the use of translucent scintillator materials, due to the increased efficiency in the use of the generated light.